The One' Returns
by wholocker78218
Summary: Dylan is happ... and that's what is worrying everone. Dylan is NEVER happy...
1. Chapter 1

**You might start to see a pattern here with my stories about Casualty. I LOVE DYLAN! Just giving you a heads up x**

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Dylan lately?" Rita said to Robin, Ethan and Lofty.

"Should we have?" Lofty asked back "I mean I don't really talk to him he is usually really grumpy…and scary."

"That's what I mean. In the past few days he hasn't been all that grumpy. I mean he still is a little bit but he seems to be. I don't know… Happy."

"Ehh. I never noticed." Robin said joining the conversation.

"Me neither." Said Ethan

While they were talking Dylan walked passed them with a slight smile on his face.

"See. He's smiling. He never smiles.

**Meanwhile…**

"Excuse me can I speak to Dr Keogh." A young woman with blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes said to Noel at reception.

"Erm, sure just give me a minute." Noel replied slightly interested in why a pretty young girl would want to speak to grumpy Dr Keogh. "Do I know you?"

"Okay thank you." The girl replied avoiding his question.

She decided to take a seat and wait for Dylan to arrive. After a few minutes she noticed that most of the staff were staring at her. Noel had probably told the entire hospital that a young woman was asking for Dylan. One of the grumpiest men alive. Suddenly the man she was here for stepped through the door and froze the moment he saw her.

"Hi." She said in a whisper he only just heard. Everyone had stopped to pay attention to the scene going on before them.

"I thought you didn't arrive until tomorrow?" He said surprised and in shock. He slowly started to close the space between them.

"I got an earlier flight. I just couldn't wait to see you." She said smiling closing the distance to the point where the only just had their own personal space.

Before she thought what she was doing she reached up and placed her lips on his. Quickly getting over the shock that he had succumbed to he placed one hand around her waist and the other he brought up to cup her face. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Everyone around them was shocked and as soon as the two parted they were even more surprised. It was Sam.

"Wonder where Tom is?" the two heard from the whispers from the crowd that had gathered to watch the two.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little more private? My shift technically ended half an hour ago."

"Sounds good to me. Do you think anyone has noticed us?" she said while laughing. He couldn't stop himself and soon enough he was off as well. "Let's go Grumpy." She said once she stopped laughing.

Hand in hand they left the E.D. everyone was still too shocked to move.

**Should I do a part 2 or more?**


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan and Sam walked back into the ED, holding hands, after a long lunch. As soon as they walked through the doors, they were met by a confused Zoe.

"I-I don't know what to say. I never, ever thought I would see… well you two… together."

Sam and Dylan couldn't help but smile. What Zoe didn't know was that Dylan and Sam had been back together for quite a while.

"How long has this been going on?" Zoe asked still shocked.

"Not long really just a couple of weeks." Sam lied trying to pick her words correctly. One wrong word and everyone would know it had really been a few months.

"How could I have not noticed? I mean, Dylan you have been smiley for weeks. I just thought you were having some sort of breakdown."

"Would love to stay and chat but I have work to be getting on with." Dylan said trying to sound grumpy but his smile was against him. He turned to Sam who was still smiling as Zoe walked off slightly annoyed. "I'm afraid I really do have to work but I will try and get home as early as I can." He said smiling leaning down for a chaste kiss.

"You better be. I will be waiting." Sam pulled him back down slamming her lips against him, lifting her hands up to them wrap around his neck. He wrapped one hand around her waist and brought the other to cup her face. His tongue traced her bottom lip asking for entrance, she obliged happily. His tongue rushed in to meet hers and slowly explored as if it was the first time all over again. Suddenly remembering that they were still in public they broke apart, both out of breath. "Well, you better be going." She said regaining her breath. She planted a kiss on his cheek and left.

As Dylan watched her walk out the ED he was aware that many were staring at him almost as shocked as they were earlier. Rita walked up to him with her usual smile on her face.

"Dylan Keogh, no wonder you've been smiling recently." She said as she continued to walk past him leaving him alone once more as the others finally remembered that they were supposed to be working.

{oOo}

It coming to the end of Dylan's shift and as he walked into the staff room he was met once again by Rita.

"Hello again." Rita said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi." Dylan said walking straight to his locker.

"So… you and Sam. How did that happen?" She asked innocently. He didn't answer her. "Come on Dylan, you've got to give me something."

"I don't think I have to do anything." He said back to his grumpy self.

"Fine don't tell me but you will find that I don't give up that easily." She replied.

"Why are you so interested in my life?" He snapped. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I just, have never seen you smile unless out of sarcasm or something that interests you. I just find it interesting that someone like Sam is making you… well happy." She said slightly startled at his outburst.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly and almost ran out of the room and out of the hospital. He got in his car and drove home.

He walked onto the boat and down in to the living area. Lying asleep on the couch was Sam, she looked so peaceful. He couldn't stop himself from staring, how could he have left her, why didn't he fight harder to keep her instead of running away as soon as someone else was on the scene. He wasn't going to let her go again, that was a promise.


End file.
